Cupidos Atrapalhados
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Quem não ajuda, não atrapalha. Mas e quem ajuda e atrapalha? Isto só pode dar muita confusão.  Cloud e Tifa


Quem não ajuda, não atrapalha. Mas e quem ajuda e atrapalha? Isto só pode dar muita confusão. Cloud e Tifa.

- oOo -

**CUPIDOS ATRAPALHADOS**

- oOo -

- E então? Vai contar pra ele?

- Não. – Tifa respondeu pela... não se sabia ao certo já que havia perdido as contas, mas provavelmente milésima vez.

- Por que não?

Suspirando paciente, a morena parou de lavar os copos para se virar e encarar a figura indignada de Yuffie. Sorriu divertida com a careta que esta lhe fazia e disse:

- O que ele precisa saber ele já sabe.

- De jeito nenhum! – contrariou a ninja – O Cloud é tapado! Ele não vai se tocar de que quem sempre esteve ao lado dele foi você e muito menos vai assimilar este fato aos seus sentimentos. Conta pra ele o que você sente Tifa. – pediu choramingando.

A morena torceu os lábios fazendo cara de reprovação e logo em seguida sorriu para a amiga. Yuffie estava apenas tentando aproximar seus amigos e ela sabia disto, mas realmente não havia nada para ser dito ao homem que quase nunca estava presente e que sempre que voltava, mesmo que por um dia, a fazia a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Entretanto estava satisfeita com esta situação. Não importava se Cloud a amava como amiga ou como mulher; o importante era que amava.

- Por que não conta pra ele o que você sente? – insistiu a ninja ao ver que a amiga não pretendia lhe dar resposta.

- Porque ele já sabe. – Tifa respondeu pausadamente as palavras no intuito de fazer Yuffie compreendê-las.

- Ele não sabe não! Se soubesse teria pelo menos um pouco mais de consideração por você. Ele nunca ficou sabendo que foi você quem cuidou dele quando ele ficou pinóia das idéias por envenenamento de mako. Nem ficou sabendo que foi você quem o apoiou e o compreendeu quando ele deu uma de covarde e achou que todos estariam melhores sem ele e nem...

- Yuffie respira! – Tifa chamou, interrompendo a amiga revoltada – Quer se acalmar, por favor? – pediu olhando para os clientes do Seventh Heaven temerosa de que alguém pudesse estar notando a alteração da ninja e em seguida voltou-se para esta - Em primeiro lugar é claro que ele sabe que fui eu quem cuidou dele quando ele se envenenou no mako, aquela enfermeira deu com a língua nos dentes. E em segundo lugar...

- E em segundo lugar está você. – Yuffie terminou a frase com irritação. – Já percebeu que tudo para o Cloud vem em primeiro lugar menos você? E que para você tudo vem em segundo lugar e o Cloud sempre em primeiro?

A morena ficou sem reação com os comentários da amiga que não eram cem por cento verdades. Claro que Cloud vinha em primeiro lugar para ela, mas junto com ele nesse patamar vip estavam Marlene, Denzel e todos os seus amigos. Ela não era egoísta.

- Olha. – a ninja chamou – Eu sei que meus comentários agora foram agressivos e maldosos, mas do fundo do meu coração eu só desejo que você seja feliz, portanto, se não vai tomar nenhuma atitude com relação ao Cloud eu te aconselho a não parar no tempo e seguir em frente.

- Como assim? – a morena perguntou intrigada.

- Conheça outras pessoas, sei lá, outros caras.

- Trabalhando 12 horas no bar, cuidando de uma casa e de duas crianças. Ah, com certeza vou ter tempo de sobra pra paquerar. – Tifa disse irônica.

- Quem sabe? – falou Yuffie dando de ombros – Tenho certeza que a maioria dos clientes do bar não vem aqui pela bebida. – e dizendo isto lhe deu uma piscadela, encaminhando-se para a porta da frente e deixando para trás uma morena confusa.

- oOo –

Tifa estava zangada. Zangada porque Yuffie tinha razão, e não era nada referente à Cloud, era simplesmente que agora ela parava para reparar melhor e percebia com clareza que certos clientes a olhavam desrespeitosamente quando ela se aproximava.

"_Pensei que gostassem do vinho. Arg! Yuffie ter razão deixa qualquer um zangado"._ – pensou a morena irritada.

Estava limpando o bar já vazio quando a porta da frente se abriu. De costas para a porta Tifa logo fez cara de choro. Mais um cliente entrando e faltava apenas cinco minutos para fechar. Forçou um sorriso e se virou para atender bem ao último cliente sem noção.

- Bem vindo! – ela disse. Mas ao ver quem era seu coração acelerou, o sorriso alargou-se e um mar de ternura apossou-se de seu ser. Cloud estava em casa.

Ele a observou, sorrindo com a visão confortante de sua melhor amiga. Um sorriso singelo, contudo cheio de significado. Para Cloud estar em casa depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho era bom, estar com Tifa era ótimo.

- Estou morto. – o loiro anunciou deixando seus ombros caírem com um suspiro de exaustão.

- Ah, por favor, me diga que é porque isto aqui está tão lindo que parece o céu. – Tifa pediu brincalhona, fazendo o "amigo" rir baixo. – Quer uma bebida?

- Sim, quero.

- Como foi o trabalho? – ela perguntou enquanto preparava uma dose do drink favorito do loiro.

- Cansativo. – Cloud respondeu monótono.

A morena o observou e sorriu. Conhecia bem o homem a sua frente, cada detalhe de sua personalidade, cada mania, cada gesto, ela conhecia tudo, simplesmente tudo. Terminou de preparar a bebida em silêncio, respeitando os limites do amigo e sentou-se ao seu lado após entregar-lhe o copo.

- Pensei que voltaria amanhã. – Tifa comentou, chamando a atenção do loiro.

- Eu também pensei. – ele disse – Mas queria voltar pra casa. Tive um mau pressentimento. Fiquei preocupado.

Por estar acostumada, a morena nem reparou nas curtas frases que ela geralmente tem que juntar para entender, além disso, havia estranhado Cloud ter voltado por ter um mau pressentimento. Ele sabia que ninguém seria louco suficiente para tentar assaltar o bar ou fazer qualquer outro tipo de mal a ela e as crianças e mesmo que fosse louco, seria um louco morto.

- Vocês estão bem, certo? – Cloud perguntou indiferente, mas com um pingo de preocupação que não passou despercebido pelos ouvidos treinados da morena.

- Estamos ótimos Cloud. – Tifa respondeu sorrindo – As crianças estão no vizinho terminando um trabalho da escola, mas logo estarão em casa. – e dizendo isto se levantou para continuar de onde havia parado na limpeza.

Por alguns minutos o silêncio predominou sobre o local no qual uma jovem moça passava o esfregão pelo chão sendo observada por um par de olhos azuis que discretamente a admirava. Ainda faltava meio copo para terminar seu drink, mas Cloud o virou de uma vez e se voltou para a morena.

- Tifa. – chamou-a – Estive pensando e... bem... o que você acha de voltarmos para Nibelheim?

- Nibelheim? – ela repetiu confusa, levantando levemente as sobrancelhas. Pensou por um momento, tentando decifrar o que o loiro queria desta vez, contudo fazer as vontades de Cloud era um de seus pontos fracos, assim, mesmo gaguejando tentou não discordar – Bom... Tínhamos planejado passar as férias de natal com o Cid e a Shera, mas podemos passar em Nibelheim. Acho que Denzel não vai se importar já que Marlene estará com Barret.

- Não. Você não me entendeu. – Cloud interrompeu-a – Estou perguntando o que você acha de nos mudarmos para Nibelheim.

Agora sim ele havia conseguido. A pobre morena estava tão perplexa que mal conseguiu proferir duas palavras.

- O... O q... O quê? – ela gaguejou.

Mesmo com a feição perturbada da jovem a sua frente o loiro não respondeu e manteve seu rosto indecifrável o que a deixou em pior situação.

"_E essa agora? O que se passa?"_ - a Lockhart pensava. Desta vez estava complicado entender o amigo e olha que ela já era realmente boa nisso.

- Nos mudarmos? Por quê? – ela perguntou – Estamos progredindo aqui em Midgar e Denzel tem muitos amigos queridos... Desculpe Cloud, eu não estou te entendendo.

- Deixa pra lá. – o loiro respondeu, aparentando estar realmente aborrecido – Eu achei mesmo que você não iria querer sair de Midgar. – e terminando a frase ele se levantou e caminhou com passos pesados para as escadas.

Confusão, perplexidade e descrença estavam visivelmente presentes no rosto assustado de Tifa. Ela não sabia o que fazer muito menos o que dizer. A conversa que começara estranha terminara totalmente sem nexo.

- Cloud espera! – a morena chamou e este parou sua caminhada, mantendo-se de costas para ela – Não é que eu não quero me mudar para Nibelheim, é só que... foi repentino e eu não estou entendendo. Por que mudar agora?

- Motivo nenhum. – ele respondeu seco e rancoroso voltando a caminhar e desaparecendo nas escadas.

Tifa ficou imóvel. Estava agora vasculhando em sua mente todos os possíveis motivos que levassem Cloud a querer mudar-se de Midgar e voltar à terra natal de ambos. Pensou nos acontecimentos de dois meses atrás, quando Kadaj trouxe Sephirot à vida e o amigo teve de enfrentá-lo novamente. Talvez isto tivesse alguma relação com a repentina vontade de mudança, contudo ela ainda não entendia. Após a batalha ele estava tão bem, ficara uma semana inteira ao lado dela e das crianças antes de voltar a trabalhar com as entregas, ele parecia realmente animado com a volta da rotina. Ela balançou a cabeça para voltar à realidade e subiu as escadas atrás de Cloud.

Quando estava na metade do lance de escadas o celular do loiro tocou e este ao primeiro toque atendeu, coisa que ele nunca fazia.

- O que quer? – a voz do Strife mesmo em tom baixo soou fria. Tifa parou onde estava e ficou escondida apenas ouvindo a conversa. Seja lá quem fosse estava irritando muito seu amigo.

- Já disse para ficar longe dela. – ele continuou e depois de uma pausa disse: - Se insistir com essa palhaçada vou te caçar até no inferno, seja lá quem você for. – a voz de Cloud parecia estar ficando mais e mais ameaçadora e Tifa começou a ficar apreensiva. Ela não tinha medo dele, mas desejava do fundo do coração saber de quem eles estavam falando. Quem era ela?

- Estou avisando pela última vez. Pare de persegui-la. – o Strife prosseguiu e sua voz continuava fria e ameaçadora – Por quê? Porque ela é minha! – ele terminou e fechou com força o celular encerrando a ligação.

O coração de Tifa se pudesse teria saltado por sua boca com a última frase de Cloud. Então esse era o motivo de querer se mudar tão repentinamente. Ele havia encontrado uma companheira, provavelmente em Nibelheim e ela estava sendo ameaçada por seja lá quem for e agora o amigo estava desesperado para protegê-la. Estranhamente a conversa com Yuffie veio à tona em sua mente.

"_Ele deveria ter pelo menos um pouco mais de consideração por você". _

"_Você está sempre em segundo lugar". _

"_Conheça outros caras"._

Yuffie sabia. Com certeza ela sabia e estava tentando prepará-la para isto. Bem que ela poderia ter sido um pouco mais objetiva já que na ocasião Tifa não havia "pegado a idéia".

Na verdade o que mais doía era que ela havia no último mês começado a sentir esperanças. Ele a estava tratando diferente. Geralmente precisava sair para fazer as entregas, mas em no máximo três dias retornava, sentava-se no balcão enquanto ela lhe preparava seu drink favorito e depois passavam horas conversando sobre todos os tipos de assuntos. Na última vez em que ele retornara, ela pôde sentir que havia rolado um clima entre eles, terminando com um carinhoso "boa noite" e um breve beijo em sua testa. Será o Benedito que tudo não passou de uma simples impressão errada.

Não poderia conversar com ele; não agora. Ela não estava em condições para isto. Então, virando-se bruscamente a Lockhart tentou descer as escadas apressada o que resultou num tombo e numa tremenda barulheira que obviamente chamou a atenção de certo loiro. Aliás, de quem é aquela famosa frase que diz: pior não fica? Tifa queria esmagar o desgraçado que a inventou agora.

Dolorida a morena apoiou-se rapidamente sobre suas mãos para tentar levantar-se o quanto antes, mas sentiu duas mãos em seus ombros e uma voz conhecida e preocupada chamar seu nome.

- Tifa, você está bem? – Cloud perguntou e antes mesmo desta responder o loiro já a havia pego no colo e a levava para uma das cadeiras do bar.

- Estou bem eu acho. – ela lhe respondeu ainda zonza.

- Há quanto tempo estava na escada? – ele perguntou sem cerimônias.

A morena abriu e fechou a boca sem que nenhum som saísse dessa. Com certeza tudo pode piorar. Agora além de estar chateada e dolorida ainda estava envergonhada. Estava pensando em uma desculpa quando a porta se abriu e duas pequenas figuras vieram em seu socorro.

- Cloud! Você chegou! – Marlene gritou animada ao ver o loiro e correu para os braços deste. Denzel se preparou para acompanhá-la, mas parou ao ver a morena sentada.

- Tifa? O que aconteceu? – Denzel perguntou meio assustado – Sua testa está sangrando.

- É mesmo! Você está bem Tifa? – Marlene se preocupou e soltou-se de seu abraço com Cloud para chegar mais perto da, praticamente, "mãe adotiva".

- Estou bem crianças. – a Lockhart mentiu pondo a mão na testa e escondendo o corte – Eu só caí da escada.

- Quê? – as duas crianças indagaram confusas. Tifa cair da escada era o mesmo que Cid bater um avião. O equilíbrio da morena era perfeito.

- Eu caí da escada. – ela repetiu sorrindo – Acho que estou ficando velha e perdendo o reflexo.

- Você tem 21 anos Tifa. – Marlene a lembrou.

- Bom... Passei dos 20. – a Lockhart respondeu sorrindo sem graça e aproveitando a brecha emendou – Acho que vou subir e deitar um pouco. Com licença. – e dizendo isto subiu as escadas sem nem sequer ousar olhar para o loiro que agora não poderia mais perguntar nada.

- oOo –

O despertador tocava insistente no criado mudo ainda tentando acordar certa jovem de cabelos negros, mas esta definitivamente o ignorava. Tifa se sentia dolorida tanto por dentro quanto por fora, o tombo que levara da escada no dia anterior parecia ter sido pior do que apenas um corte na testa. Ela havia, depois deste incidente, se trancado no seu quarto e passado horas debatendo consigo mesma se deveria abrir mão de seu amor e da sua nova vida feliz para ir proteger "a outra". Não conseguiu evitar molhar seu travesseiro com algumas lágrimas teimosas e no fim, simplesmente adormecera e não chegara à conclusão nenhuma.

Ouviu quando a porta abriu e alguém finalmente desligou o infeliz objeto que tentava acordá-la. Aconchegou-se mais em seu travesseiro quando o barulho cessou, feliz de que poderia voltar a dormir sossegada, mas uma mão acariciou seus cabelos e chacoalhou-a pelo ombro.

- Tifa? – a voz de Cloud a chamou e mesmo baixinho fez o mecanismo de seu cérebro acelerar na hora, despertando-a.

- Hã? O que houve? – ela perguntou confusa.

- O despertador já estava tocando há cinco minutos.

- Ah sim. Só mais um pouquinho. – Tifa respondeu, enterrando sua ainda dolorida cabeça novamente no travesseiro.

O movimento brusco fez com que mechas do cabelo da morena descobrissem seus ombros e costa revelando para Cloud marcas roxas e verdes sobre a pele branca.

- Hum. Aquele tombo de ontem foi pior do que a gente imaginava. – o loiro disse passando os dedos sobre os hematomas e fazendo, sem querer, com que uma onda de choque corresse pelo corpo da Lockhart que imediatamente sentou-se na cama, tentando disfarçar.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem! – ela disse corada, evitando a todo custo encarar os olhos azuis do homem a sua frente.

Cloud não respondeu de imediato. Ele fez uma breve pausa, intrigando a morena que tentava imaginar no que este estaria pensando. Logo ele disse:

- Espere aqui. Tenho uma matéria de cura no meu quarto. Vou lá buscar. – e pondo-se de pé tomou rumo à porta, mas foi parado pela voz de Tifa que o chamou.

- Cloud, você deixou uma matéria na casa? – ela perguntou e perante a resposta positiva da cabeça do loiro, gaguejou sem graça – Ah, sinto muito Cloud. Yuffie esteve aqui ontem, portanto... Creio que a matéria não esteja mais lá.

- Droga! – ele resmungou – Era a última matéria de cura que a gente tinha.

- Eu sei. – Tifa disse sem jeito – Desculpe.

O Strife suspirou, aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se nela.

- Não se desculpe. A culpa não foi sua. Yuffie teria pego esta matéria nem que estivesse na boca do Bahamut.

- Ela é obcecada. – a morena sorriu. O primeiro sorriso sincero depois da descoberta da noite anterior e este não passou despercebido por Cloud.

Tifa notou o olhar do Strife sobre si e desta vez não conseguiu evitá-lo. Parecia que aqueles orbes azuis estavam prendendo-a e impossibilitando que esta desviasse seu rosto. Cloud a encarava com um vestígio mínimo de um sorriso carinhoso. Ele levantou sua mão esquerda e cauteloso tocou no corte da testa da amiga, fazendo com que esta se livrasse da breve hipnose.

- Já está tarde. – ela disse, retirando-lhe a mão – Preciso preparar o café das crianças e abrir o bar. – e levantando-se deixou claro o fim da conversa e do momento.

- oOo –

O dia estava estranho. Era duas da tarde e as crianças estavam na escola como sempre, mas Cloud estava em casa e isto tornava o dia estranho. Normalmente o Strife saia para as entregas logo depois do almoço.

Tifa pretendia subir e verificar se o loiro não havia pegado no sono e perdido a hora, mas quando pôs o primeiro pé na escada ouviu a porta se abrir, mostrando a figura de um homem alto, moreno e muito bonito.

- Boa tarde Daves. – a Lockhart cumprimentou educadamente o fornecedor de vinhos – Ainda bem que veio. Minha adega já está vazia.

O homem sorriu com charme, ajustou sua gravata e caminhou com passos suaves até a morena. Pela forma como ele a olhava deixava a impressão de que esta era sua cliente favorita.

- Faz apenas duas semanas que estive aqui. Como sua adega pode estar vazia? – Daves perguntou e não somente sua aparência era de galã como também sua voz.

- Digamos que os negócios vão indo muito bem. – Tifa respondeu em tom de brincadeira, encaminhando o homem até o balcão onde tomou o catálogo de vinhos nas mãos e começou a folheá-lo, escolhendo as garrafas que estavam em falta e também as que logo acabariam.

Enquanto esperava a bela jovem a sua frente fazer seu pedido, Daves aproximou-se mais do que deveria na opinião de Tifa, contudo esta não fez menção de afastar-se como sempre fazia.

Pensou sobre o que Yuffie havia lhe dito e o conselho desta ecoou forte em sua mente: _"Conheça outras pessoas, sei lá, outros caras"_. Bem... Cloud seguiu em frente talvez ela também devesse seguir.

E por que não? Daves era um conceituado homem de negócios, bonito, charmoso e divertido. O que ele não tinha que poderia fazê-la infeliz? Ao fazer esta pergunta a si mesma a resposta veio instantaneamente: Ele não era Cloud.

- Creio que o estabelecimento está prosperando porque tem uma ótima administradora. – Daves a elogiou.

- Acho que gostam das bebidas. Sou uma ótima barwoman. – ela respondeu ainda na brincadeira.

- Acho que eles tem grande apreço pela barwoman, assim como eu.

A Lockhart fingiu não ouvir este último comentário, mudando de assunto imediatamente.

- Este vinho é tinto seco ou suave?

O fornecedor não respondeu a pergunta da jovem, ao invés disto pegou delicadamente suas mãos e olhou-a profundamente.

- Tifa. – ele começou – Eu sei que nunca conversamos nada além de negócios, mas gostaria de ter a honra de conhecê-la melhor. Quer jantar comigo hoje?

Ela iria negar. Não sabia como, mas iria negar se Cloud não houvesse pigarreado alto do pé da escada. Ambos se viraram para sua direção e a morena apressadamente soltou suas mãos das de Daves. Já o Strife mantinha seu rosto apático como sempre, mas seus braços estavam cruzados e seus olhos encaravam o fornecedor de vinhos.

- Desculpe. Estou interrompendo algo? – o loiro perguntou.

- Não. – Tifa respondeu.

- Sim. – Daves respondeu simultaneamente a Tifa.

Cloud descruzou seus braços e caminhou lentamente em direção ao casal, passou por sua amiga e parou de frente para o vendedor encarando-o. Seu rosto estava indiferente, contudo sua voz saiu seca.

- Era você quem estava me ligando, não era? O que foi? Cansou de me ligar e resolveu vir pessoalmente? – o Strife indagou calmo e de forma acusadora.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Daves respondeu engolindo seco e já dando um passo para trás.

- Saia da minha frente. Não quero sujar minhas mãos. – a voz do loiro continuava calma, porém Daves não pensou duas vezes, pegou seus materiais de trabalho e num passo rápido, quase corrido, saiu do Seventh Heaven.

Tifa estava pasma com seus olhos ligeiramente arregalados e a boca entreaberta. Soltou sem querer a pergunta que estava martelando em sua cabeça desde seu aparecimento na escada.

- O que deu em você?

Cloud se virou para ela com um olhar misto de surpresa e indignação.

- Desculpe se interrompi um momento especial. – ele falou irônico e agora sim tudo estava virando de ponta cabeça. O Strife ser rude com alguém é estranho, mas ser irônico é surreal.

- Você não interrompeu momento especial nenhum, mas como é que vou abastecer a adega se você pôs o fornecedor de vinhos pra correr? – ela perguntou revoltada.

- Compre de outro fornecedor, simples assim. – ele lhe respondeu calmo e ainda irônico. – Ou prefere tanto este tal de Daves que não quer outro fornecedor?

A pergunta dele soou como acusação e Tifa teve que fechar seus olhos e respirar fundo para se acalmar, pois ele sim poderia arrumar uma namorada, mas ela não, ele não lhe daria permissão para isto. Voltou a encará-lo e tentou com toda a concentração manter uma conversa civilizada entre eles.

- Tudo bem Cloud. Vou procurar outro fornecedor quando eu voltar de Nibelheim.

- Como? – ele indagou meio confuso.

- Você quer se mudar pra lá, não é? – ela disse - E quer que eu vá junto para te ajudar a proteger sua querida namorada.

- Quê? – o loiro perguntou perplexo, pois pela primeira vez não compreendia o que ela estava dizendo.

- Mas não pense Cloud Strife que vou ficar morando lá e vendo a felicidade do casal me deixar enjoada. – a morena agora começava a falar irritada e seus olhos brilhavam como se estivessem meio molhados – Assim que sua donzela estiver fora de perigo eu volto para Midgar sozinha.

Cloud se manteve em silêncio enquanto observava Tifa desabafar tudo aquilo. Assim que ela terminou, ele deu uma pausa, juntou suas sobrancelhas em confusão e perguntou:

- Ainda estamos falando sobre o fornecedor de vinhos?

- Arg! – Tifa berrou – Você é impossível Cloud! Não sabia que também era cínico.

Ele abriu a boca para defender-se, mas neste exato momento a porta se abriu novamente e por ela entraram duas figuras conhecidas.

- Cheguei! – Yuffie gritou animada, parando de imediato ao notar a situação constrangedora.

- Que qui tá rolando aqui? – Barret perguntou com sua voz grossa e ao ver o corte na testa de Tifa e o ombro roxo desta, ele voou para cima do Strife, berrando – Você bateu nela seu #&*%# dos infernos!

- Não Barret! – a morena gritou assustada – Eu caí da escada.

- O quê? – Yuffie indagou surpresa – Como você caiu da escada? Está ficando velha e perdendo o equilíbrio é?

A Lockhart se negou a responder e torceu seu lábio em revolta. Cloud então tomou a palavra.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Bom... É que eu encontrei com a Yuffie ontem e achei uma coisa com ela que acho que é de vocês. – Barret disse, mostrando uma pequena esfera verde em sua mão – Obriguei a pirralha a vir comigo para devolver.

- Eu já disse que a matéria é minha! – a ninja gritou revoltada – O Cloud assinou o contrato que dizia que todas as matérias eram minhas.

- Não assinei nada Yuffie. – o loiro retrucou – Eu nem li aquele papel. Ele estava todo vomitado.

- Ah não! Não acredito que confundi o saquinho de vômitos. – lamentou a ninja.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando uns para os outros meio constrangidos. Para quebrar o silêncio Barret entregou a matéria de cura para Cloud que a pegou e utilizou para curar os ferimentos de Tifa.

- Sente-se melhor? – o loiro perguntou.

- Sim. Muito melhor. Obrigada. – Tifa respondeu e ao encarar os olhos azuis a sua frente não pôde evitar abaixar a cabeça.

Barret e Yuffie perceberam que algo estava errado com seus amigos e isto não era para estar acontecendo.

- Por que vocês estavam brigando? – a ninja perguntou sem poder se conter.

- Na verdade eu não sei. – Cloud disse olhando para Tifa.

- Ah Cloud, não se faça de desentendido. – a Lockhart acusou, reiniciando a briga.

- Não estou. – o loiro retrucou – Eu estava falando sobre o fornecedor de vinhos e você veio com uma história de uma garota de Nibelheim em apuros que eu não faço idéia de quem seja.

Tifa não pôde mais se segurar. Por que era tão difícil para ele contar a ela que havia arranjado uma companheira. Será que ele acreditava que ela não suportaria? Seu ego era tão alto assim?

- Pare de se fazer de desentendido! Eu já sei de tudo. - Agora, com seu orgulho tão ferido quanto seu coração, a Lockhart sem se conter mais confessou o motivo real da queda da escada – Ontem Yuffie chegou falando que eu devia conhecer outros caras e seguir em frente com minha vida ao invés de ficar te esperando pra sempre, logo fica claro que ela sabia do seu romance secreto. Neste mesmo dia você voltou do trabalho pedindo para nos mudarmos para Nibelheim e então seu telefone toca e você manda alguém ficar longe de uma garota porque ela era sua.

Sem que Tifa percebesse, Yuffie e Barret haviam olhado um para o outro, tentando fazer caras de desentendidos. Contudo Cloud, mesmo surpreso com as acusações de sua amiga, conseguiu notar a tempo o estranho comportamento das outras duas pessoas presentes. Assim que a Lockhart terminou suas confissões o loiro encarou, não Tifa, mas Barret e Yuffie.

- Podem ir contando o que vocês sabem.

- Eu não sei de nada. – a ninja retrucou na defensiva – Eu só falei pra Tifa conhecer outras pessoas e quem sabe outros caras. – e perante o olhar sério do loiro ela emendou – Ela precisa ser feliz!

- É... Bom eu... Eu não faço idéia do que cêis tão falando. – disse Barret num tom que acabou por acusá-lo.

- Barret. – Tifa o chamou – O que você fez?

Ele abriu a boca, fechou, tornou a abri-la e por fim disse sem graça:

- Eu só estava tentando ajudar. Eu não sabia que vocês duas – disse apontando para Yuffie e Tifa – haviam conversado sobre "conhecer outra pessoa".

- Tentando ajudar? – Cloud repetiu e logo a compreensão passou por seu rosto, fazendo-o encarar o amigo com revolta – Era você quem estava me ligando?

- Ei, foi por um bom motivo.

- Que motivo? – o Strife retrucou – Você se apresentava como um cara que estava perseguindo a Tifa.

- Hehe. Foi engraçado não foi? – Barret disse rindo, em seguida cutucou Yuffie com o cotovelo e comentou – Você tinha que ver como esse cabeça de chocobo ficou quando eu disse que estava de olho na Tifa. Ele desligou na minha cara.

Cloud abriu a boca para provavelmente xingar o amigo, mas antes deste se pronunciar, antes mesmo de Yuffie rir dos comentários maldosos do Wallace, Tifa saiu sem dizer nada e nem olhar para ninguém. Apenas caminhou até a porta da frente e saiu para a rua deixando três pessoas preocupadas para trás.

Ao sair, a Lockhart pôde sentir os pingos finos da chuva que caía sobre sua cabeça, de certa forma isto fez com que ela pudesse respirar melhor. Ela não se importava com a chuva ou o vento frio que já lhe fazia abraçar seu próprio corpo, ela só queria se distanciar do bar e das pessoas nele, só assim ela sentia que poderia raciocinar sobre tudo o que se passara há pouco.

Yuffie não sabia de nada, ela havia apenas a aconselhado no escuro com a melhor das intenções. Tifa não estava grata por isto, afinal ela havia, sem querer, conseguido o que queria desde o início, a fez se confessar para Cloud. Agora este estava muito mais do que ciente de todos os seus sentimentos devido ao memoriável "barraco" de alguns minutos atrás.

Barret era o que mais Tifa se ressentia no momento. Ele fizera a pior das tentativas de uni-la ao Strife. Por que ele tinha que ligar a ficar provocando o loiro? Deu no que deu. Ela pensou que Cloud tinha outra, Cloud pensou que ela tinha outro e agora o bar acabou ficando sem vinhos. Uma única coisa boa saiu disto, pelo menos ela agora sabia que a garota de Nibelheim não existe e que esta sempre fora ela mesma.

E Cloud... Ela não sabia como iria olhar para a cara dele de agora em diante. Ela entendia que tudo não passara de um mal entendido, onde supostamente um cara – Barret - a estava perseguindo e o Strife, numa tentativa de protegê-la, propôs que se mudassem para Nibelheim. E aquela frase que fora a culpada por toda esta confusão? A frase que Cloud disse ao telefone: _"Ela é minha"._ O que ele quis dizer? Ela é _minha amiga_? Ou ela é minha... minha de ser dele mesmo? Bem... O que importava isto agora? Ela já era dele e nada mudaria sua condição.

Quando a Lockhart parou de caminhar e prestou atenção no cenário ao seu redor, ela se assustou sem entender o porquê de seus pés a terem levado à igreja de Aeris.

Parou em frente a enorme porta de madeira e a observou. De início Tifa pensou em ir embora, deu dois passos na direção oposta, mas parou, voltou a observar a igreja e sentiu uma verdadeira paz vindo daquele lugar. Caminhando devagar empurrou a porta que rangeu ao ser aberta, fitou o interior composto por bancos quebrados e uma grande poça d'água onde há dois meses crianças e adultos se banharam e se curaram de uma terrível doença.

Sorrindo carinhosamente a Lockhart andou até a beira da poça, retirou seus calçados e sentou-se, colocando seus pés dentro da água fria, imediatamente sentiu saudades; saudades que não eram de dois meses atrás, mas sim de dois anos; saudades de alguém meiga, carinhosa e divertida e apesar de Aeris ter sido sua maior rival, Tifa a considerara sua melhor amiga. _"Ironias do destino"_ pensava ela.

Por mais que a morena tentasse, agora lhe parecia impossível segurar as lágrimas que estiveram prestes a cair diante de seus amigos. O que Aeris teria feito se estivesse no seu lugar? Ela riu tristonha ao pensar nisto. Se Aeris estivesse viva, talvez estivesse com Cloud, quem sabe até casada com ele, afinal ela tinha algo que Tifa não tinha: atitude.

Se o Strife correspondia aos sentimentos de Aeris, Tifa não sabia, mas com certeza a falecida amiga era muito mais astuta e decidida do que ela. Ao pensar nisto, a morena sentiu algo que deveria ser estranho para a situação. Ela sentiu inveja de Aeris.

- Queria tanto ser como você. – a Lockhart pensou em voz alta – Decidida, esperta, com atitude... Nunca tive a mesma coragem que você.

- Engano seu. – disse-lhe uma voz conhecida que fez Tifa gelar e enxugar suas lágrimas rapidamente.

Devagar Cloud se aproximou, sentou-se bem próximo da morena e a observou, tornando, logo em seguida, a falar.

– Você sempre foi tão corajosa e determinada quanto ela. E Eu te admiro. – ele lhe disse sussurrando enquanto passava sua mão esquerda pelos cabelos macios e negros da jovem, fazendo-a encará-lo com timidez.

Por quanto tempo olharam-se em silêncio, isto não importava. A sensação de ternura e cumplicidade que ambos viam um no outro dispensava qualquer palavra. Nada mais havia para ser dito; nada mais havia para ser feito a não ser um único movimento involuntário.

Devagar seus rostos foram se aproximando, sentindo a respiração descompassada um do outro enquanto seus lábios uniam-se, saboreando o que tanto haviam desejado por anos.

O tempo parecia não existir mais, pois o beijo parecia ser eterno, e o que começou calmo e tímido, agora estava mais exigente, ardente e apaixonante. Ofegantes, eles romperam a união de seus lábios, mas permaneceram com suas testas coladas umas nas outras.

- Não sabe o quanto desejei isto. – Cloud sussurrou para Tifa enquanto mantinha a testa desta pressionada à sua e com uma mão segurando-lhe a nuca.

- Acho que eu devo lhe dizer: igualmente. – disse ela com um meio sorriso.

O Strife separou-se minimamente de sua companheira, apenas para olhá-la nos olhos e disse:

- Acho que nenhum de nós dois é muito bom em demonstrar sentimentos.

- Com certeza. – Tifa confirmou rindo.

O som proporcionado por aquele sorriso foi como música para os ouvidos o ex-soldier, que novamente colou seus lábios aos da mulher que por tanto tempo desejou e que finalmente havia conseguido. Beijou-a com todo amor que ela merecia e foi correspondido com a mesma intensidade.

A tarde passou rápida e Cloud e Tifa fizeram o máximo proveito dela. Eles conversaram, se beijaram, riram e se beijaram novamente como dois adolescentes experimentando o sabor do primeiro amor. E mesmo sentindo que metade deles não queria retornar para casa, ambos conheciam suas obrigações e assim voltaram ao Seventh Heaven de mãos dadas, já sabendo o que lhes esperava quando chegassem.

O bar já estava fechado, provavelmente Yuffie o havia feito e ao abrir a porta duas pequenas figuras vieram correndo para abraçá-los pela cintura, já choramingando.

- Estávamos preocupados. – Denzel começou – Barret disse que vocês estavam resolvendo algo muito importante.

- Cloud, Tifa, vocês estão bem né? – Marlene perguntou receosa.

- Estamos bem. – a Lockhart respondeu. Ela olhou sorrindo singelamente para Barret e Yuffie sentados no fundo do bar e viu o sorriso feliz que ambos lhe deram. Viu também a ninja lhe mostrar um V com os dedos e ouviu o Wallace dizer "até que enfim", mas isto ela fingiu ignorar.

Tifa sentiu seus dedos serem entrelaçados pelos dedos de Cloud e olhando-o, sorriu abertamente, algo que intrigou as duas crianças.

- O que houve com vocês? Estão diferentes. – Marlene perguntou.

- Venham. – Cloud disse guiando todos para a mesa onde seus amigos estavam sentados e se virando para as crianças completou: - Temos uma coisa muito legal para contar à vocês.

- oOo -

**Fim.**

- oOo -**  
**

Minha primeira fic do casal Cloud e Tifa. Amo muito estes dois e demorei uma semana para escrever, esta foi difícil rsrs... Tentei ser o mais fiel possível ao game, espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada por lerem.

Bjus e até mais.


End file.
